


Handsome modest and househusband

by kenyakaneki



Series: Yomokane fics [7]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, family au, househusband kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: Free / G / K +;<br/>Warnings: Slight  yaoi, au .<br/>Couple: slight Yomokane<br/>Summary: Kaneki is a married half ghoul, handsome , modest and househusband. Living with his husband and two adopted children. Slight  Yomokane. Oneshot .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsome modest and househusband

**Author's Note:**

> Initial note : The Kaneki is handsome , yes. He is modest. And would make a great househusband.

Kaneki P.O.V.

"The first rays of sunlight hit my face. The day has dawned. I wanted to sleep a little. But it's a weekday. I have to take the kids to school.

I get up slowly to avoid getting dizzy. I yawn me to take this sleeping body. I go to the bathroom to wash my face. And change. Already i put the street clothes . A long shirt, a vest and pants. Sufficiently loose in my body.

After going to the children's room . .

Touka is already raised. Ayato still sleeps.

"Good morning, children! Time to get up."

"Good morning, daddy! Did you sleep well?" Asked Touka.

"Yes, my little love." I replied.

I caught her in my lap and give a good-morning kiss on her forehead.

Meanwhile, Ayato already up and was hugging my leg:

"Good morning, daddy." He said.

I picked up on my lap and also the kiss on his forehead:

"Good morning, lil Ayato!"

I ask the kids who go to the bathroom and wash their face. And put the school uniforms.

Meanwhile, 'm going to my room again.

My husband is still sleeping.

That lazy!

In beginning of our marriage , he stood before me. Now, if i do not get up him , he'll wake up late.

Play in his hair and kiss his cheek:

"Ren, time to get up, honey. Do not go to be late for work."

He mutters:

"Oh, Ken! Leave me sleep."

He pulls me again. I get angry. And i give him a bite in protest. He did not cry out as usual. Already accustomed to my morning bites.

At least, Ren stood. But, before , he picked me up and kissed me. Then he went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Meanwhile, i help make sure if the children dressed properly.

And we all get to the kitchen.

Steaks of human flesh and coffee are being prepared.

While we ate breakfast, Touka and Ayato talk about the dreams they had.

Dreams of children. Always so innocent. Always so intriguing.

After breakfast, i put the kids to brush their teeth.

Before we left, we said goodbye to Ren . He kisses the children on their face. And dispenses with the traditional advice: "Eat all human food at one time, chew for about 10 times and later vomits everything in the bathroom .Discretion always."

He kissed me chastely because we are in front of children.

Leave the kids at school and go back to the house. Gosh! The time has passed . Touka is already 8 years and Ayato with 5. I remember when they arrived. I was 21 years and five months of marriage. Touka was 4 years old and Ayato , 1 year old . The parents of these children had been murdered by imbeciles doves.

Ren was very sad at the time. The children's mother was his best friend. She raised him as her own brother. It was like losing family. So he decided to take the kidss. I just loved the idea of being a father. The children are everything to me. I love them very much.

Returning home, i find the house empty. Ren had already left for work. He left one of those jokers tickets as always:

"I hope my lovely and demure househusband have a great day. I'm looking forward to the night. Put the kimono that i left on the bed. Kisses, Renji."

My face flushed just thinking. No, no, Kaneki. You still have a day ahead. Nothing to be thinking about these things or you'll be daydreaming all day.

Let my schedule. The house is clean, the meat cut, the stock of hygiene and cleaning products is good. So what we have today .. today ...

Wash children's clothing;  
Ironing the clothes of adults;  
Sweep the house ;  
Make the dinner .  
The list is small. It will probably remain a little time to read. Today, i'll read "The Tempest" by W. Shakespeare.

Well, i take off the street clothes and put the house clothing. A set of sweatpants, to be exact.

I look at the children's clothes carefully. I need to check if there are no tears. Fortunately, there are no tears in clothes. The children had many important activities in recent days. So they not played much. Thanks God ! If you do not want to work too much on clothes, do not have children. Their garments get dirty and tear very easily.

While wash clothes, i spend iron in adults' clothes. 90% of the clothes are mine. Ren practically only uses not passable clothes. Except pajamas and some winter clothes. This week was only his pajamas and one shirt. The rest is all mine.

I put the clothes and was sweeping the house. 2 bedrooms, a living room, hallway, kitchen, balcony, laundry area and bathroom. The house is practically clean, then task was quick.

Done these things, the washing of the clothes was finished. I held the clothing on the clothes line.

Between one activity and another, break for water.

It's noon. Time to eat . 2 human muscle steaks and gelatin blood as dessert.

After the food, let's read. The reading is rapid. Ace 3:30, Iiget ready and i'll get the children in school.

They tell me about the day. It was day of exams, then, has no homework.

When we returned home, i put my kids to the bathroom. Meanwhile, i'll cook dinner.

After dinner, the puppies will watch animes.

As for me, i am in time to get ready.

I take a long bath . I want to stay around and smelling nice for my husband. I put some underwear and kimono. I was handsome. My kimono is red. The collar and the band are yellow.

My children laughed to see me dressed like that.

Children, children. So innocent. It's better this way. Stay innocent until reaching adulthood. Although, Touka is already beginning to understand things. I remember when she asked the famous question about the babies. Two years ago . It was hard to go through it the first time. But, all right, i did. The ll Ayato stillnot asked the questions. But ,i 'm ready for when it asks.

At dusk, the Ren arrived. Tired of the day, but happy.

While he ate dinner, we talked about the day and make plans for the night. Thanks that the kids are in the room.

While Ren showered,iI was putting the kids to sleep.

There were vehement protests, because after all, is Friday. I explained that the daddies were very busy during the night and needed silence in the house.

I had to tell three stories and promise a short walk to Sunday.

Hallelujah!

Finally free .

I go to the room. Lock the door.

I am greeted with a smile and a provocation:

"My handsome househusband, do not be shy. Come to daddy's lap, come."

I blushed and sat on the bed.

Ren pulled me into the hug.

Ah! What a nice hug ! How i love it!

I looked at him. He looked at me. We kissed. Nothing shyness per hour. There is nothing to hide. The night is child, as says our friend Uta. "  
Endote : Do you like it ?


End file.
